


Persistence of Music

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Earworm, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't get a melody out of your head... and sometimes you inadvertently share that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #23: _Earworm. We've all had music get stuck in our heads. Now do the same to a character in your story._

After I went to a Gilbert and Sullivan show with Miss Morstan, I returned to Baker Street happily humming. I woke the following morning with the refrain of one song still in my thoughts, where it persisted all day. I thought nothing of it until Holmes threw down his paper and snapped, "Really, Watson, would you cease that infernal humming?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," I said apologetically.

A little while later I noticed that the tune I was hearing in my head was being repeated. Holmes had begun humming the notes plaguing my thoughts despite never seeing the musical.

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of this is a little off, since the [1888 production of Pirates of Penzance closed in June](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pirates_of_Penzance#Production_history) and Watson didn't meet Mary until later that year. For the curious, I imagine Watson's got [the Major-General's song](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major-General%27s_Song) stuck in his head.


End file.
